The present invention relates to rolling devices exerting a pressure on the ground, intended to perform decoying of pressure mines more particularly when routes need to be cleared of mines.
The principle of mass-based decoying consists in applying sufficient loads to the ground to cause pressure mines that are placed on or buried in the ground to explode. It is nevertheless desirable to minimize the weight of the devices used for this purpose.